Fourth of July
by august child
Summary: Some members of the Teku remember past celibrations of the Fourth of July.
1. Nolo

**Hey everyone! No I did not abandon my story. I just wanted to wish you all a happy Fourth of July! I know it's kinda late but it's the thought that counts. Besides I couldn't wait till next Fourth of July to put these out! Basically it's three stories about past memories! Have fun!**

* * *

The racers were spread all around the top of the Acceledrome. Conflicts forgotten at least for the moment. They were all too lost in their own thoughts and too busy admiring the fireworks display from a far away town to think of anything else.

* * *

7 year old Nolo sat on the roof of his families house. The fireworks from the baseball stadium far away were reflecting in his eyes.

"Look at that one!"

Tone smiled down at his little brother. Through the entire night the only words that escaped his mouth were about the fireworks.

"That was a nice one."

Nolo smiled up at Tone and snuggled a little closer to stay away from the cold.

"What a beautiful night. I never this t oend. Do you Tone? Tone?"

Nolo glanced up at Tone. His head was tilted back and his eyes were shut. Nolo sighed and rested his head on Tone's chest.

"I'll never forget this night."

* * *

Nolo opened his eyes and smiled at the fireworks.

"I never forgot that night.


	2. Shirako

**Just to warn you the stories are pretty short. But enjoy and review anyway!**

**I do not own Acceleracers. But a girl can dream!**

* * *

9 year old Shirako glanced out his bed room window.

_Mabye that was the last one._

But his hopes were shattered by another loud explosion. He fell to the ground and covered his ears with his pillow.

His door opened and his sister walked in.

"Missing out on the fireworks again little bro?"

Before he could answer his sister's best friend walked in.

"What up with him?"

"He's afraid of the noise the fireworks make. Honestly Karma I really don't know what to do with him. All his life he's never seen one firework because he's too scared."

Shirako glanced up at Karma. She seemed to be contemplating something.

"I'll be right back."

Karma left the room and aside from the fireworks outside there was utter silence. But when she returned she was holding some old headphones.

"Here put these on."

Shirako stared at the headphones for a second before taking them and putting them on. But once he did Karma hooked them onto a portable cd player and hit play.

All the noise from the fireworks were suddenly replaced by Newsboys Where ever we go.

Shirako stared at Karma who was gesturing to his parent's balcony. He walked slowly with Karma and his sister by his side. And for the first time in his life, he saw the bright flashes of a firework. How they would burst and fill the sky.

Shirako smiled as the memory ended. He glanced at Karma, she smiled at him remembering that night herself. She nodded and he nodded back. He then turned to his other teammates. Nolo was staring at him and Vert was sacked out on a rock. But Kurt seemed to be enjoying the fireworks. Obviously he was remembering a past fourth of July also.


	3. Kurt

**This is the last instalment of these stories.**

**I do not own Acceleracers. But a girl can dream!**

* * *

Kurt stared at the fireworks. Smiling at the large display. But when ever a single fire work would go off in a different area he would smile more.

"Are you sure about this Kurt?"

13 year old Kurt Wylde sighed and turned to face 13 year old Dan Dresden. For the third time in less that twenty minutes he put the box of fireworks he was carrying down.

"Dan, it'll be fine. Besides, we've walked a mile away from civilization, we're still on my families property, and we did not steal any of the fireworks. I think here;s good."

Kurt dumped the fireworks in a pile and pulled out some matches.

"Kurt I'm not so sure about this."

"Trust me."

"Every time you say that something bad happens."

"It does not! Now stop being a sissy and help me!"

Kurt could hear Dan sigh. In a second the matches were snatched from his hands and Dan was lighting the fuse. Sparks signaled that the fuse was lit. While Dan ran back to where Kurt was standing he started the countdown.

"5,4,3."

But before he could finish, what felt like a sonic boom occurred. Dan screamed and jumped on a startled Kurt. They both fell to the ground and watched in awe and terror,

(mostly terror), as five rockets, seven road flares, four howling wolves, and six strings of crackers went off. In all the noise Kurt could still hear Dan screaming in his ear.

"I told you! I told you!!"

Kurt opened his eyes and smiled as another firework went off in the distance.

"Happy 4th of July Dan."

* * *

**Well what did you think? Please review and tell me.**

* * *


End file.
